He's Gone
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Every since Wally's death, Barry has taken on a small habit. This time, Iris finds him. Heroes in Crisis AU


**Much like 'Didn't Deserve to Die' this addresses Heroes in Crisis. This time taking on Barry's perspective of Wally's death.**

* * *

Another troubled slumber woke Barry up. Sleep had been nothing but over the last few nights and he wasn't sure what to make of it. In order to combat it, Barry went out for a run. He made sure not to disturb Iris when she was home and usually asleep. It was the least he could do for her with all of the work she had to do during the day.

He would be gone for no longer than a half an hour, an hour at most if he felt like it. And when he returned, he did without much change. Sure, he came back tired and he could fall back asleep, but his mind wasn't much better.

So tonight shouldn't have been too different. At least it would give him the chance to sleep. He got out of bed, a little thankful that Iris wasn't home this time, threw some shoes on and went for a run.

It all started the day of Wally's funeral. They had a small ceremony with the few family members who remembered him and his friend. It was unfortunate that Dick couldn't make it, but due to his damaged memory, everyone understood why he couldn't. And thanks to Bruce, they would be able to bury Wally in a secluded area of the cemetery that they could visit without suspicion. But it was what Rudy, Wally's father, said to him that really threw him off.

_The casket was opened and everyone was taking turns saying a few words. Iris and Barry periodically got near it, but they ended up being one of the last to go to it. And while Iris seemed to be having a better time saying a few words, Barry was having his difficulties._

_It all happened so fast. Wally was pulled out of the Speed Force, igniting a slew of memories and attachments. It was euphoric, but tragic. So many memories and moments were stolen from them, but hey had to power through it. Wally wasn't just back. He was home._

_And now, Wally was in front of him, lying in a coffin. Dead. If it weren't as morbid, or as literal, Barry would say he was just sleeping. He firmly held onto the coffin, grimly processing it. Iris gently grabbed his hand in an attempt to comfort him._

"_How dare you." A voice loudly complained, causing them to turn around._

_Behind them was Mary and a disheveled Rudy. With his gait it was apparent that Rudy was drunk. And his expression was one of disoriented anger as it locked on to Barry._

"_This is your fault." Rudy blamed. "If you hadn't found him, he wouldn't be here."_

"_Rudy." Mary sternly hushed, knowing this wasn't the time or place for it._

"_Shut it Mary. It is his fault."_

_Fury boiled in Barry. Not because of Rudy's words, but because of who they were coming from. He may have only recently gotten the memories of his nephew back, but he knew plenty well that Rudy had no right to say it. Not with everything he put Wally through._

"_How dare you." Barry growled, taking a step towards the man. "I gave him everything. Attention. Someone to look up to. Love. Which is more than I can say for you."_

_That only seemed to enrage Rudy. Like his honor had been stepped on. He stepped away from Mary and took one towards Barry._

"_How dare you." Rudy hissed. "That's my son."_

"_He may be your kid," Barry admitted, "but he was my son."_

_In a blind rage, Rudy lunged at Barry. The only thing to stop him was a firm hand. Iris stood between them, standing her ground._

"_Enough." Iris lectured. "This is Wally's funeral. You can hate Barry all you like, but this is not the time or the place for you do this. We've all lost someone special. I lost a nephew that I just got the chance to remember."_

_Rudy eyes his sister, who had no qualm glaring back at him with firm determination. He knew there was no way he could intimidate Iris, so he took a step back. Iris turned her attention to Barry who was shaking with rage and sorrow._

"_It's okay." Iris comforted. "It's okay."_

Barry's attitude had changed a bit since that day. His emotions fluctuated. His once cheery and optimistic demeanor changed to stoic irritation. He lashed out on occasion. The worst being at Batman, who couldn't help but wonder what happened to the once optimistic speedster. _He died with Wally_. That's what Barry told him. Now whether or not Bruce deserved his bitter reaction could be debated, but it was an answer. And he was in a distressed state of mind.

He stopped at an all too familiar apartment. Pulling out a key, he quietly entered it. Keeping the lights off, Barry noted the eerily quiet living space and the lights of the city barely entering. It was picturesque and lonely. Void of life.

It was here that Barry used to sneak out to visit Wally when no one else remembered him. All the days they spent reminiscing and just talking about life over a few drinks. It was here that Wally felt at home, in a world where almost nobody remembered him. Falling to his knees, Barry felt at a loss.

"Barry." Iris calmly sighed.

Barry turned his attention towards the door, startled. He never expected to see her here. She was still in her work clothes and was sympathetically looking at him.

"Iris!" Barry gasped. "I thought you were working late."

"I was," Iris stated, approaching Barry, "but something, told me to come here. Call it a hunch."

Iris sat next to him, holding his hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes, processing the scene. The nightlife of Central City acted as their backdrop.

"I know you've been coming here." Iris stated. "I've woken up a few times. When you usually go for a run to clear your head out, it usually takes about five to ten minutes depending on how far out of the city you go. I didn't say anything because I knew you needed the time to yourself." Brown eyes glanced at Barry. "What are you thinking?"

She gave him a few moments to think. With everything he's gone through, she didn't want to stir the pot. She wanted Barry to take that step himself.

"He's gone Iris." Barry sighed. "Wally's gone."

"I know." Iris admitted.

"It's not fair. He had his whole life in front of him."

"I know."

Barry couldn't fight of his emotions. He was overwhelmed, tired of holding on. Tears frantically fell, finally free.

"It's not fair." Barry cried.

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry, gently pulling him in for a hug. He accepted it without hesitation, softly holding onto Iris. It was a comfort that was overdue.

"I know." Iris accepted, releasing a few tears of her own. "I miss him too."

The sound of soft, defeated cries echoed through the apartment. It wasn't fair that Wally was gone. It wasn't fair that such a hopefully life had been snuffed so soon. And sadly, there wasn't much they could do now. But the only way Wally would be remembered would now have to be through their memories. It would take time, but one day, they could get there together.

* * *

**Angst little thing this turned out to be. Which was what I intended.**


End file.
